A Potter Christmas
by sword2588
Summary: In the Potters, its christmas time is here and Harry has a great surprise for his kids, three very important items from the Harry Potter. Merry Early Christmas!


**Disclaimer: I don't really own Harry Potter**

**just trying to guess what happens after the **

**seventh book. **

**The Potter's Christmas**

It was the holiday season for Albus, James, and Teddy as they walked over to their portkey that Harry, their dad( for teddy godfather) had given them.

"cmon!" cried James already touching the portkey.

"Yeah lets go!" cried Teddy.

"I don't know you guys what if it dosen't take us home?" cried Albus.

"Just grab it!"

"Alright James."

When Albus grabbed it the three of them were spiraling into the sky and they fell into the front yard of the potter's house( aka the black house, only fixed up for the family to live in.) and were instantly greeted by Kreacher, their house elf.

"Good Afternoon Potters and one Lupin, welcome home." greeted the elf.

"Hello Kreacher."replied the three rushing through the house until they were pushed to the ground by Lily.

"Boys you're home!" cried Lily happily to see his brother and step brothers.

"Hello little sis. Where's mum and dad?" questioned Albus.

"Daddy's at his Auror thingy and mom's in the kitchen."

"thanks lily," said the three as they ran towards the kitchen.

Before they could run in, Harry deaperated right in front of them making them smack right into him.

"DADDY!" cried his children jumping on to him.

"Hello boys, Lily." replied Harry.

"Harry, boys your home!" cried Ginny entering the hallway.

"Hello Gin, is dinner ready?"

"Yes Harry, boys, Lily sweety come on in."

"yeah!" cried the children jumping into the kitchen.

During Dinner....

"Hey daddy? Whens Christmas?" asked Lily while drinking her pumpkin juice.

"its tomarrow, and you aunt, uncle, and cousins are apperating over here, okay!" replied her dad.

"YAY!"

"Yeah...great..."

The bedroom..

Harry had just tucked in the kids with the help from Teddy, who apperated his way to his Grandma's for chrismas, and got into bed with Ginny.

"Hey Harry?" called Ginny.

"Yes honey?"

"What are you getting your children?"

"well theres a lot of stuff to give for the three little muchkins and Teddy. Everyone else we know is giving them presents too. But Im giving something to Albus thats really special, something my dad passed down to me."

"well what is it?"

Harry bent over and whispered something into her ear.

"FOR REAL?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"because my dad passed it down to me so I shall continue my family tradition."

"okay, but if he uses it like you did your dead."

"I know."

Harry bent over and kissed Ginny on the cheeks and they went to sleep.

Christmas day.....

Albus woke up, put on his glasses and looked at the calender, it was Christmas. Albus jumped up and ran towards the living room. Kreacher was organizing all the presents into piles so they were organized by name. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and hermione were talking in the chairs in front of their chrismas tree.

"MOM DAD ITS CHRISMAS!"

"Yeah Albus, we know now wake up everyone else before opening your presents.

A few minutes later, all the little kids were running and jumping and everyone went to open thier presents. James got a Unicorn Broom from his mom, a magical yoyo from George, a dark magic detecter from his dad, and a boring spell book from his aunt.

Hugo and Rose got some random magical items, Lilly got some books, a wand made out of dragons scale, and a time turner(hermione). And teddy just got the usual, books and some magical treasure, but he also got a sleep thing that lets you go to sleep instantly( the note says you WILL use this on the Full : don't go snogging too long.)

And finally, Albus got his last, he just got the usual, a nimbus 2005, a magical orb, and some books.

Everyone clapped but Harry stood up.

"everyone could you please be quiet."

everyone shut up as he got out two more presents. One wrapped wierd,another wrapped differently, and the last one was a parchment. He gave one to James and the other to Albus.

"Open them up boys, wait Albus for James first."

James opened his present and he got a potions book, the cover said Owned by the Half Blood Prince.

"Dad whats so important about this crappy old potions book?"

"james never say that, ever!" cried Harry.

Hermione looked at the book and looked horrified.

"HARRY! YOUR GIVING HIM THAT BOOK!"

"Yeah Hermoine. Why not?"

"Just because it was Snapes gives you no right to give it to him!"

"its okay Hermione, he wont use any of the spell I scratched off."

"ohhhhhh Okay then he can use it."

"Now lily now look at yours."

Lily looked at it and found nothing but an empty parchment. She looked at her aunt and uncle who were smiling.

"What is it daddy?"

"Now point your wand at it and call out _I solemly swear im up to no good._"

Lily called it out and out came the Marauders Map.

Lily jumped in excitment and looked where everyone was.

"Okay before Albus opens his I just want to say, out of all the stuff here, this is the most important one for me. Albus you may open it."

Albus opened the wrapping and opened up a cloak.

"Hah its just a old, wrinkly cloak" gloated James.

"daddy whats important about his cloak?"

"Just put it on"

Albus obeyed his father and put it on, instantly Albus disapeared and all the kids were jumping around in shock trying to look for him.

Harry instantly pulls it off his son and puts it on Albus's arms.

"This is an invisibility cloak I used the most often when I was young. My father passed it down to me and now I shall pass it down to littel Al."

Albus put on the cloak and ran around the house playing tag and everyone couldn't find him exept for Lily who used her new map.

That christmas was the best day for the children but the worst was to come with the potters at Hogwarts.

**THE END**

**Well Merry very very early Christmas. Good night!**


End file.
